Dragon Age: Hawke In Blight!
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Garret Hawke has lost count of how many times he has made the journey to champion, finally he has been given something new to do. Sadly helping the gray wardens defeat the Blight of Ferelden wasn't at the top of his list of things he wanted to do. Having nothing but the mage champion garments on him and his trusted staff of Parthalan, What's a Hawke to do In a Blight? HwkXMorrigan.


**Dragon Age: Hawke In Blight!**

_**This is my attempt at a dragon age story involving Hawke and Origins, I really hope you enjoy it and like to see more, if you do please message me or leave a review to let me know... Enjoy the story!**_

**THIS IS A LINE**

Garret Hawke was fairly annoyed.

Why was he annoyed you ask? Well, that question could be answered simple with the situation that he now found himself in... Again.

Previously sane Knight-commander Meredith, now certified bat-shit insane Knight-Commander Meredith was attempting to smite Hawke and his trusted companions, why? Hawke himself had given up figuring out, this was the maker only knows time that this has happened, well... happened to Hawke at least, his companions seems to have no memory of the previous run-throughs that Hawke has had to drag himself through as mage, rouge, archer, two-handed-weapon master, a sword and shield master and a woman? That last one sent Hawke for a twirl, being a man for your whole life and then because of some sort of sick twisted humour of the maker, you suddenly become a woman, whilst having all of his memories as adventures as a guy... not a pleasant thing to go through.

Hawke sighed, rubbing his forehead as Meredith once again proved how insane she was by spouting some shit about the maker and all that jazz. _The first time I had to go through this I could handle it, but now? This is just the worse thing ever. _Mused Hawke, taking his time to look over all of his companions. _I've got time, I've actually been through this shit so many times that I know exactly how long Meredith takes to start fighting._

Hawke started with looking towards his best friend; Varric, the tale-telling dwarf and his beautiful wife Bianca, held firmly in his grasp. Hawke himself couldn't have asked for a better friend than the friend he found in Varric, his sarcastic and funny personality was the same as Hawke's own and they hit if off almost instantly.

Hawke's eyes then drifted towards possibly the most foolish of Hawke's closest friends; Merrill, the elfish witch who dabbles in blood magic, and plays around with magic mirrors that contain demons... which is pretty stupid. Hawke grinned. _Not like I can say much, as my third time becoming champion as a mage, I decided to dabble in blood magic... I must say, it's pretty damn useful._

The third companion Hawke gazed to the manliest of all me... I mean women; Aveline. Aveline, to Hawke was the mother hen of the group. _Actually, it's more like mother bull._ Hawke giggled insanely; however no-one seemed to notice which annoyed Hawke because there was a reason to that.

It seemed that anything Hawke did that didn't help with him being Champion, or that didn't help the situation was strangely ignored... apparently giggling madly was un-champion-like, who would have guessed.

Next on Hawke's companion list was the one, the only, emo elf; Fenris, a good friend to Hawke, he would have been an even better friend to the mage-champion, however, the urge to cut himself after every conversation with the depressing elf usually begged to differ.

_Fifth companion on this list I've made is..._ the dark-skinned bombshell that Hawke loved; Isabella, captain of a broken ship until Hawke asked "nicely" of Castillon to give his ship to Isabella, which obviously he was happy to... after being threatened to be strung up by his balls on to his very ship. Also the very same woman that almost fucked up Kirkwall by stealing the book of the Qunari, thankfully she brought it back at the last moment. However, Mr. Arishock wasn't exactly thrilled with having the book stolen in the first place so; he wished to take the criminal that stole the book in the first place. That was a big no, no to Hawke who then challenged the Arishock in one-on-one combat, to save Isabella. That moment was the moment where Isabella told Hawke that was where she first fell in love with him.

Hawke grinned at that thought, each time he had gone through this same adventure, the one thing that he did the same was fall in love with Isabella all over again even when he became a woman which was... interesting to say the least.

Shaking his head, attempting to get his head back in the game he looked towards his final, non-related companion, besides his mabari named Hawke, just to add to the whole confusion, which Hawke couldn't get enough off.

Anyway his last non-related companion was named Anders; clinically stupid if the events that he starts are any indication. No matter how many times Hawk tried, he was never able to prevent Anders from blowing up the chantry like an idiot. Whether it being him planting some magic bombs or delivering a cake with another bomb in it, Anders always managed to blow it up, irritating Hawke to no end.

There was another companion named Sebastion who would have been here if Hawke had sided with the templar's. _There was no point though, I take it in turns to choose either side, and Sebastian runs off if I chose to help the mages. Although, I still have a good feeling about this run-through, and that good feeling is because of my final two RELATED companions._

Looking to either side of himself Hawke saw his sister Bethany and Carver, his brother. The fact that both of his younger siblings were alive was a great and happy surprise to behold. Considering that usually at least one of his siblings are killed even before Kirkwall.

Hawke shook his head. _Time to get my head back into the game, Meredith is finished_.

As the thought left Hawke's mind, he leaned back slightly to avoid the piercing strike from Meredith's lyrium blade. Hawke, wanting to finish this as soon as possible because he was frankly sick of doing this again and again. Quicker than thought possible Hawke grabbed Meredith's head with his un-armoured hand and coated his hand in magic fire, melting Meredith's skull, instantly killing her.

Behind Hawke, he heard everyone gasp and Varric say "well... that was anti-climatic" Hawke chuckled and he let Meredith's corpse drop to the floor. Hawke could never get enough of his companions reactions when he does that, that being at least the third time that Hawke had finished Meredith in one fell blow.

Hawke then prepared for the ensuing questions, having already done this, he knew what to say and do. Imagine his surprise when instead of answering a crap load of questions, a bright light bursts from Meredith's corpse, a bright light that engulfs Hawke.

Hawke heard his friends screaming his name, trying to rush over to him to save him from this strange bright light. Hawke desperately stretched his hand out in an attempt to save himself, this had never happened before, in all of his adventures to becoming the champion. Feeling his eyelids start to become heavy, Hawke couldn't resist the tempting idea of going to sleep and his eyes closed... his mind went black, the last thing he heard was a familiar female voice whispering into his ear "_It is time for you to fulfil your real destiny". _Then Hawke's mind went blank.

**THIS IS A LINE**

Hawke felt consciousness return to him, and he instantly wished it didn't, Hawke had the mother of all headaches, he didn't even want to open his eyes, all he could manage was a groan, followed by the words "By Andrastes dimple but-cheeks" flowing out of his mouth. That certain saying was picked up by Varric who always said it when shocked beyond belief.

After a few minutes, Hawke dared to open his eyes and what he saw was not the encroaching walls of Kirkwall, or the vast mountains of surrounding Kirkwall, what Hawke saw was a clear blue sky, the type of coloured sky that reminded him immensely of Ferelden.

Deciding that lying on the ground waiting for whatever wasn't that appealing to Hawke, he managed to sit himself up, feeling his whole body ache. Taking a quick check over everything on him. He still wore his Mage champion armour (without the hood). His staff of Parthalan lying next to him, he sighed in relief. _Getting that thing was a lot of work._

Taking a deep breath, Hawke heaved himself to his feet, his pain-wracked body disagreed however Hawke struggled on until he was on his feet, working up a fierce sweat. Taking the time to catch his breath from the pain, Hawke surveyed his surroundings and almost fell back to the floor in shock, he rubbed his eyes furiously, hoping to be rid of the illusion that stood before him, when he once again opened his eyes, he couldn't deny that the un-burnt village of Lothering in front of him wasn't an illusion. His eyes watered slightly as he picked up his staff and strapped it to his back and instantly ran towards one of the houses in the village, taking time to notice all of the refugees stranded about. Hawke ignored the fierce burning of his body as he ran, non-stop to the house... HIS house.

He reached it and took a deep breath to calm his pained body. He lifted his arm up and knocked on the door, he was expecting to see Bethany or his mother to open the door, what he didn't expect to see was black haired women open the door instead.

Hiding his confusion well, Hawke stuttered out "i-is this th-the family Hawke's house?" when the black haired woman looked suspiciously at Him and said "yes... can I help you?" Hawke's breath stopped in his throat as he struggled to think of something to say, in the end Hawke took a deep breath and said "no reason... just checking to ask what the date is" the female glanced at Hawke like he was insane before slowly saying "it's the ninth age; The Dragon Age... is that all?" Hawke could only nod as the woman started to close the door. Before he knew it, Hawke stopped the closing door with his hand and asked "what about the blight?"

The woman grumbled "The blight is coming this way and we need to get going soon, so I would like it if you would please leave as we wait for my little brother" "well, I would advise that you leave as soon as this brother arrives or risk being found by the horde" the woman nodded and she closed the door as Hawke's hand fell limply to his side.

_I've gone farther than ever before, and there is a new Hawke family member, which doesn't recognise me... what has happened, I've never brought my skills and equipment with me ever before._

"Tis a shame that I must travel with petulant child and her dog... as well as her mabari" the voice coming from behind Hawke drew his attention as he turned around and saw _KING ALISTAR? _Dressed in simple warrior garments, with two women, one elf and the other human, the elf was wearing mage robes whilst the human woman wore what could be considered as barbaric clothing. Both of the women were carrying staffs which instantly told Hawke that they were fellow mages. Also, a mabari was following them.

"Oh ha ha, I might die from laughing too much" replied Alistar.

"Please... do not give me such hope" said the female human right back at him.

"Will you two please shut up!" exclaimed the elf. Hawke chuckled when both of them stopped talking to each other.

All three of them walked into the tavern that Hawke used to frequently visit before Lothering was destroyed, Hawke's curiosity piqued, he followed them in, little did he know that he was about to change his life forever... once again.

**THIS IS A LINE**

When Hawke entered the tavern, he was instantly disappointed at the fact that it didn't have the same atmosphere ads the _Hanged Man _back in Kirkwall. Hawke's eyes looked around the room for the three people he saw enter and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the armoured men attempt to arrest of hurt them.

Hurrying over, he also noticed a chantry sister with a dagger on her back attempt to quell the arriving fight. As one of the soldiers reached for his weapon, Hawke coughed into his hand, gaining the attention of everyone who were about to fight, and he was quite the sight to them all.

A tall, broad-shoulder man, with black hair and a well trimmed beard and moustache dressed in terrifying champion gear with a large sharp lance/staff strapped to his back, however that wasn't the thing that made the soldiers gulp, it was the war-paint across his nose that did it, a sign that he ready to kill and maim.

Smirking slightly at the fear he had installed into the soldiers and even the elfish mage he propped his armoured hand on the soldiers leaders shoulder and said "hello my good ser, I must insist that you shouldn't fight here" Hawke leaned into the leaders face slightly as he pushed some of his magic into his eyes making them glow a terrifying red, making everyone close by gasp in surprise "someone might get hurt... or worse killed, now do you want that?" the man shook his head in fear and attempted to leave but was stopped by one of his subordinates who shouted "we will not let these gray warden traitors escape, men attack".

Hawke sighed and with his eyes still glowing smirked "if you insist" he stated as his right un-armoured arm lashed out at the one who spoke and punched him in the face, the force of the impact blew the soldier away into the wall of the tavern.

Everyone watched in awe at what happened next. Hawke, using the distraction of the other soldiers grabbed the nearest one to him and snapped his neck, followed by kicking another one of the soldiers in the knee, causing it to break and making the man fall to the floor screaming in pain.

The last soldier seems to have regained his senses and unsheathed his two-handed-sword and swung at Hawke. Hawke ducked underneath and grabbed the soldier's arms, and with his head, he head butted the final soldier, making him go unconscious.

Taking a moment to take in his fight, he noticed that he only actually killed one of the four soldiers. Shrugging his shoulders, Hawke turned to the slack-jawed chantry sister, two mages and Alistair and grinned sheepishly "Hello, my name is Garret Hawke; I'm going to be travelling with you guys for now".

All the other four could do was nod their heads.

**CHAPTER FIN**

_**There's my attempt at a dragon age story with Hawke involved in Origins instead of dragon age 2... I hope very much that if you read this that you have liked it and wish to see more because I am unsure if this story should continue or not, message me or leave a review if you want it continued.**_


End file.
